bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumokusari
Kumokusari (蜘蛛 鎖 Chain Spider) is the zanpakto of a currently unnamed shinigami. In its sealed form, it takes the form of a normal katana with the crossgaurd of an open diamond shape, with a front to back bar to connect it to the sword body. Shikai Kumokusari’s initial release command is “'Pivot'” (ピボット suujiku). Kumokusari’s Shikai form is a small metal square frame, with a black chain of about 1.5 meter’s length with a spearhead on the end protruding from each side. In the middle is a matrix of chains where each chain connects to the others. Shikai special ability: The chains have the ability to conduct spiritual energy. By funneling energy through the links, the chains can carry spiritual energy from the point of contact to the tangent chain’s spearhead without any loss of energy. By focusing energy into the gaps of the links, that link and the two joining it become rigid, allowing several rigidities to straighten any section of any chain. By flowing spiritual energy through the joining of the chain and frame, any chain can be shortened, its length adding to the other 3, 2, or however many remain unadjusted, and vice versa. These combined abilities mean that any spearhead can attack any point in a certain range with only small movements of the frame. Bankai Karyuudo Kumokusari (蜘蛛 鎖 猟師 Predatory Chain Spider) After calling Bankai, the frame expands, breaks, and out of the resulting mass of chains comes a black spider approximately the size of a large bear, with chains coming from beneath its fur and attaching to the unnamed wielder’s arm. The spider is fully able to move and attack physically, the chains retaining their previous ability to stiffen, allowing the spider change direction near instantaneously from a small bend in the chain. The creature seems to be sentient and organic, easily directed but capable of acting of its own will. Bankai Special Abilities: Venom: Like most organic spiders, the spider’s fangs can inject paralyzing venom. Kido Augmentation: As kido comes from spiritual energy, it can be focused along the chain to the spider’s mouth, absorbing nearly all forms of energy from around the chain as the charge travels, including light, heat, radiation, atmospheric spirit particles, and spiritual energy from whatever being may be touching the chain. Spiritual Power Absorption: Consequently, this means that any being in contact with the chains is vulnerable to draining of spiritual power. Projectiles: From nearly anywhere on its body, the spider can fire spearheads on chains, facsimiles of the skikai form. Shitai Gekiha (死体 撃破 Corpse Crushing): The spider breaks apart into a mass of chains, which attempt to crush to the target. Kyuukyoku amimono (ウェブ 最終の Final Web/Knitting): The spider breaks apart into tens of thousands of individual chain links, which surround the opponent and user, forming a nearly impenetrable and several-meter-thick barrier. This ability leaves the wielder with only the sealed form of Kumokusari, unable to do any release. The barrier will absorb the spirit force of those inside reflexively to reinforce itself in case of breaching, or can be made to do so at will. This ability has the potential to be suicidal, as the sphere slowly crushes those inside. The sphere will only stop when it senses the destruction of all but one source of spirit power inside itself, possibly an effect that can be duplicated. As sure fire way to kill all in the sphere is to drain every last bit of spirit force from those inside, leaving all inside immobilized and unable to avoid the crushing of the sphere. Category:Kido-Type